


You're just another affluent arsehole

by enchauted



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Heartbreak, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Private School, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchauted/pseuds/enchauted
Summary: When Harry Styles son of famous dead actor  approaches new scholar student Louis Tomlinson will his eyes finally loose that empty glow that's been left for lingering there for years.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	You're just another affluent arsehole

Harry styles wasn't the most ordinary of people you could come across , he was once the most communal person someone could encounter. But now the name Harry Styles belongs to the most isolated melancholy unsociable spectator; its completely disheartening to say the least. If you were to ask someone about him people would just describe him as fickle perplexing and distinctive, perhaps unwitting in a way. Plainly just a bunch of adjectives to describe some depressed twat you see. He was mysterious and maybe that was for the numerous unique tattoos that plastered his fair skin, (that utterly made no sense and had unexplainable reasoning's) or maybe his eccentric clothing with the untamed patterns that were naturally made for him and truly only would ever suit him.

But god that's not the only reasons why Harry Styles was classed as different; he was the son of the world famous (extremely) controversial Aaron Styles also known as the "famous dead fuck up". At first everyone was undoubtedly eager wanting to know Harry and his disparing family's concept to the untimely and very peculiar suicide of his late father, the once well known actor. But evidently no one truly cared about him, the eight year old boy who couldn't wrap his head around the entire circumstance. Of course everyone only cared about the articles, the photos and the money from the press. 

So soon the Styles family just became just another forgotten family left to drown in the aftermath of a Hollywood's favourites death. It'd been nine years since the death of Aaron Styles and the only thing he left behind was a substantial fortune and the dilapidated family that was unreservedly full of resentment for one another. Now the family was full of broken promises and memories that were soon to be exhaustively gone and only a distant fade marked onto the house that was once full of love; not the dis-pare, hatred and extortionate chandeliers hung in memory that marked the corners of the forgotten "home". But not even the light of hundred of chandeliers could change the disastrous atmosphere that was plainly tattooed in ink for anyone to see.

So these were the reasons why people wanted to know the name Harry Styles, desiring to hear his story then just leave like everyone else seemed to do in his life. The fact he was so pessimistic was soon forgotten when people remembered who his father was. He seemed to be the shiny gold present everyone had been waiting for just wanting to unwrap and know what was laid inside waiting for their craving eyes.  
Well not everyone was so desperate to know Harry Styles, everyone but one...


End file.
